


xo

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was just thinking about Phichit and Victor, how he loved them both— it was ridiculous. He had dated Phichit for a while, back then in Detroit, but then they parted ways and remained friends. He still liked him, if he was being honest with himself, but he also liked Victor. Victor with his perfect lips he had on his own once, Victor with his silver hair— oh my God, he loved him. But he also loved Phichit, with his smile and his laugh and his perfect cuddling.
   "I'm so fucked," he repeated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a fill for prompt 44 of the yuri on ice kink meme. the prompt was a vee relationship where yuuri was dating both victor and phichit. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

"I'm so fucked," Yuuri whispered breathlessly as he looked at the mirror. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, and he couldn't sleep all of the night.

He was just thinking about Phichit and Victor, how he loved them both— it was ridiculous. He had dated Phichit for a while, back then in Detroit, but then they parted ways and remained friends. He still liked him, if he was being honest with himself, but he also liked Victor. Victor with his perfect lips he had on his own once, Victor with his silver hair— oh my God, he loved him. But he also loved Phichit, with his smile and his laugh and his perfect cuddling.

"I'm so fucked," he repeated, and he heard wood creaking and he straightened up as someone opened the door to the bathroom. It was Victor. They were at the hotel after the Cup of China. "What are you doing here?" he said, slightly defensive. "It's late, Victor."

"It's also late for you," Victor said, licking his lips— not even suggestively, just as if he was thinking. "Something wrong?" he inquired, and Yuuri felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"I just— you know what's polyamory?"

Victor clicked his tongue. "Is it something like polygamy?" he asked, and Yuuri nodded.

"It's like polygamy, minus the marriage part. Being... attracted to multiple people at a time, dating multiple people at a time. As long as it's all consensual and known by the parties, of course."

"Is that troubling you? You're into that?"

Yuuri wished it was that simple. But he was right, so he hurried to hug Victor and kiss his cheek. "Yeah, I'm polyamorous. And I... I know we're kinda dating, but I also..." he trailed off, looking down.

Victor put a finger on his jaw and made him look up. He kissed him sweetly then, their lips meeting and moving softly. It was almost too innocent for two men in their twenties, but Yuuri had told him he didn't want to rush it, to go straight to sex. "But you also...?" Victor murmured once he pulled away.

"I also want to date Phichit," Yuuri admitted.

"That's alright. I won't get jealous or anything, darling. You know you can count of me. And I bet you'll look cute with him."

"Everyone knows we're dating because of that televised kiss, though, and explaining that I'm dating someone else at the same time—" Yuuri was interrupted by Victor kissing him sweetly, running his thumb across his cheek.

"Shh," he shushed. "It'll be okay, Yuuri. You should get some sleep on you. You'll talk to Phichit about this later."

Yuuri sighed and nodded. He started walking towards their shared hotel room, their hands held together. Yuuri went to his bed and closed his eyes, but he couldn't manage to fall asleep. What if his family didn't like polyamory? What if Phichit rejected him?

"You can't sleep?" Victor said as he got up from his own bed, and Yuuri opened his eyes and nodded shyly. Victor got in Yuuri's bed and snuggled close to him. Yuuri got closer to his chest and felt his heart beat.

He fell asleep slowly, the sound of Victor's heart beat against his ear comforting.

\---

By when Yuuri woke up, Victor had already showered and he was dressed. Yuuri rushed to the shower and let the water grow hot as he showered, not minding. He thought about Phichit and he was sure of one thing: he was going to be his boyfriend again.

Yuuri put usual clothes on— he had two days left on China before he left for Russia. He licked his lips nervously. "How do I look?" he asked his boyfriend, who kissed him and said he looked beautiful in a murmur. "Alright," he said, snapping his fingers. "I'll go to Phichit's room. I'll tell you how it goes."

Victor nodded as Yuuri opened the door of the hotel room and hurried to Phichit's, which was a floor beneath his and Victor's. He knocked on the door three times, and he felt anxiety wash over him as he waited for him to open the door.

"Coming!" he heard Phichit's unmistakable voice, and he smiled. The Thai man opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he saw it was no one but Yuuri. "Hey, Yuuri! What d'ya want?"

"Uh—" he felt himself start sweating. Fuck. He wanted to tell him immediately, but he knew that wasn't a very bright idea. "Can we just... talk?" he asked hopefully, and when Phichit nodded he grinned a little bit.

"Something wrong?" Phichit asked, tilting his head to the side. "You can tell me anything, Yuuri," he said, and Yuuri could have started crying right there and then. He didn't, though.

"So... you know we— me and Victor— are kinda dating, right?" When Phichit nodded, he gulped. "So, I know we broke up and we're good friends but—"

"You want to date me again?" Phichit asked, and Yuuri's heart almost skipped a beat. He nodded eagerly, and Phichit smiled. "I didn't know Victor would be open to polyamory. He seems like the jealous type."

"He isn't, honestly," Yuuri shrugged. "So I'm dating you both now."

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Yuuri chirped. "Can I kiss you?" He'd be lying if he didn't say he missed Phichit's perfect lips, or how he was such a good kisser, or the feeling of his hand on his waist.

"Of course," Phichit breathed, and a small blush peeked at his cheeks. Yuuri got closer to the younger skater shyly, and their lips crashed together. Phichit's lips moved expertly as he put a hand on Yuuri's neck and brought him closer to him.

Before they knew it, Yuuri was on Phichit's lap, making out. Phichit kissed him almost wetly, tongues playing and Phichit biting Yuuri's lip occasionally. "I love you," the Thai man breathed once they pulled away. "You're stunning."

"I love you more," the Japanese boy said before giving him a quick peck in the lips. "I love you so much."

"I'm glad we're back together," Phichit told him. "I always missed you, y'know? My feelings never left me."

"Good," Yuuri said simply as he nuzzled the younger man's neck, kissing it softly. Phichit let out a low hum and he certainly enjoyed the feeling of Yuuri's lips kissing his neck chastely.

"Good," Phichit repeated as Yuuri looked up to him, and he kissed him sweetly. Then Yuuri's phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket and asked for silence.

"Hey, Victor! What's up?" Yuuri answered cheerfully. He felt at peace; he had two boyfriends, everything seemed perfect.

"I was just wondering how did it go," Victor said, and Yuuri could almost see him shrugging.

"It went well! We're dating now," Yuuri responded, and he smiled nervously. "He's so cute," he added as he gave Phichit a glance, and he gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm glad it worked out!" Victor chirped, and Yuuri wanted to kiss him right there and then. He also wanted to kiss Phichit and cuddle and simply be with them both.

God, he loved his boyfriends.

"Yeah! I'll be back in a bit, love you!"

"Love you too," Victor said happily before Yuuri hung up.

Yuuri went back to Phichit's lap, only to fall into his bed together. They started spooning, one of the Thai man's hand on his waist as he kissed his neck, his jaw and his cheek. "I missed you," Phichit said softly before he sucked lightly on Yuuri's neck, gaining a groan from the older boy. He saw a small hickey forming and he smiled. "Everyone will think Victor did that," he snorted. "It can be our little secret."

Yuuri shook his head as he turned around and drew in a long breath before kissing him, their noses bumping awkwardly as he peppered kisses across Phichit's face. "You're so beautiful," he said.

"You're prettier," Phichit said almost matter-of-factly. "I can't believe I'm dating you again. Hell, I thought I'd never see you again."

Yuuri grinned. "Yeah," he said as he cuddled up next to the younger man. "You're lovely, God." Instead of answering, Phichit turned around and kissed him sweetly.

\---

"Hey, Phi!" Yuuri said cheerfully as Skype loaded and he saw Phichit in the screen. They were in Russia for the Rostelecom Cup, and it was the day before their programs started.

"Hey, babe! How's it going at Russia?" Phichit asked. He heard a glass shattering and he raised his eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Victor! What did you do?" Yuuri called, and Victor grinned nervously and pointed at the shattered glass in the floor. Yuuri sighed. "He broke a glass of water."

"Oh, alright," Phichit nodded. "But, how's Russia?"

"It's pretty good! I like it here. Victor was saying we could move in together to this country, but I want to see my family and everythin'. And you probably wouldn't be able to come a lot. And the antigay laws are, frankly, shit."

"I don't know, man, maybe I could. And the laws certainly suck. I don't mind being long distance at the moment, though."

"You totally mind, sweetie," Yuuri said, and Phichit snorted.

"Okay, you're right. Is Victor good as a coach? You seem to have gotten a lot better since he went to Hasetsu, so..."

"Yeah! He definitely is. It's weird to be dating your coach, as one's coach is supposed to be in a position of power rather than a boyfriend, y'know?"

"Yeah! I've heard that the other Yuri is going to participate in Rostelecom Cup."

"He is; Victor hopes he'll perform 'On Love: Agape'. He performed it in Hasetsu."

"Didn't you win that time with 'Eros'?"

"I did."

"Seeing you perform it again is so hot, honestly. You've got talent for this sex appeal thing."

"I don't!" Yuuri thought that he was chubby and clumsy a few months ago, and now he was wanted and skinny and he had two boyfriends. And one of them had just called him sexy. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and he smiled.

"If you're talking about your performance with Eros, Yuuri," Victor interrupted loudly. "Then you're killing it, babe." He got closer to the Japanese boy and kissed his lips softly. "You're absolutely sexy performing it." He smiled and ran a finger across Yuuri's lower lip. "When you licked your lips— God." He grinned and kissed him again, his glance shifting to the Thai man in the screen. "Also, I didn't give you that hickey."

Yuuri blushed beet red and Victor laughed softly, while Phichit chuckled quietly. "I wish I could give you more hickeys," Phichit confided, his voice almost dreamlike, and Yuuri blushed more.

He thought about when they had sex when they were dating, back then in Detroit. He wanted that so badly. He wanted to be Phichit's again, to feel him again. He was so perfect.

"Yuuri?" Phichit murmured, and with that Yuuri snapped out of it. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I was just... thinking. We'll see each other again if you get to the next cup."

"Yeah! I hope I do. I want to see you again."

"Gay ass," Yuuri said, and Phichit chuckled.

"I love you, man."

"I love you too, bro. No homo."

"No homo, full bi."

"That's a good one!" Yuuri responded, laughing, and Phichit laughed, too. Yuuri remembered when, a few days before they started dating, Phichit had came out as bisexual. It wasn't a surprise for him, as he had noticed how Phichit stared at guys and girls alike. It also gave him hope for having a chance with the younger boy.

They kept talking like that, and Yuuri swore that he was in love with these two men, and he was so sure of that when he felt Victor's heartbeat on his ear.

\---

Yuuri had dialed Phichit's hotel room number in the telephone of his and Victor's room. "Hey! Can you come over here?" It was a few days before their next competition, and Yuuri just wanted to spend time with his boyfriends and enjoy being with them.

Phichit knocked on the door a few minutes later and Yuuri smiled as he opened the door, Victor at his side. Yuuri hurried to kiss his other boyfriend and then kissed Victor quickly.

"I wanted to go out for dinner? What d'ya think?" Yuuri hoped there would be some paparazzi at the restaurant, so he could come out about dating Phichit without having to say much.

"Sure!" Phichit and Victor said at the same time, and the Russian man looked at the Thai man with amusement in his eyes. "Let's go," Victor said, and the other two men nodded.

The restaurant wasn't too far away from the hotel, and they asked for food quickly after they were given the menus.They were attended to by a waitress with long black hair, and Phichit swore that when she came back with their food she had undone a few buttons on her shirt.

"Have your plate, honey," she said, sickly sweet, to Yuuri as she handed him his food. Victor half closed his eyes as Yuuri blushed and Phichit scoffed. "Do you need anythin' more?"

"Yeah," Victor started loudly, and the waitress looked at him, a bit bewildered. It was almost like she didn't notice there were more people than Yuuri there.

"I wasn't—"

"You need to stop flirting with our boyfriend, thank you very much," Victor said sharply, and the waitress stepped back. Phichit got closer to Yuuri and kissed him, to then look at the waitress with a mischievous grin on his lips.

The waitress's eyes lidded and she looked kind of mad. "Our?" she murmured as she walked away. Yuuri felt the whole restaurant's attention on them three, and he was kind of nervous.

"Yeah, our! We're both dating him!" Victor called, and the waitress gave them a last look as she buttoned back her shirt.

A few days later Yuuri woke up to a call from his mom. He yawned as he answered, not thinking why she would be calling him at eleven in the morning. "You're dating Phichit again?" Was what his mom said, and Yuuri almost fell off the bed from surprise.

"Y-Yeah, I am..."

"And you're also dating Victor?"

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"It isn't, dear. Of course it isn't. As long as you're happy..."

"I am! I'm very happy with them both."

"I'm glad, honey. That was all I wanted to know. Thank you for letting me know!"

"No problem!"

The day went on with calls from Yuuko and his family, and he didn't mind when he talked for a while about his relationship with his boyfriends. He liked talking about Phichit and Victor, and he loved them both equally.


End file.
